Ronnie Ortiz-Magro
Ronald "Ronnie" Ortiz-Magro, Jr. '(born December 4, 1985) is an American television personality and actor. He first came to prominence as one of the eight main cast members in the MTV reality series ''Jersey Shore. Early life Ortiz-Magro was born in The Bronx, New York to a Puerto Rican-American mother, Constance Ortiz, and an Italian-American father, Ronald Magro, Sr. His parents have divorced, his mother has remarried and has another child, James, with her current husband. Personal life Ortiz-Magro started dating his current on/off girlfriend Sammi "Sweetheart" Giancola, a fellow castmate on Jersey Shore, in early August 2009. They continued their relationship outside the of the house with many break-ups and make-ups. As of October 19, 2011, it was announced that Ron and Sammi have been on a break due to being busy since they've been home. Ron and Sammi are recently back together since May of 2012. Season 1 Season 2 In Season 2, the guys settle in Miami for the summer and Ronnie's living a single life. After a few days with no fights, the guys go out clubbing and party it up, but at the time Ronnie calls Sammi and few mean and hurtfull names and he tells her to leave after samiie a mooki and jenni aka jcoww ronnie gose wild to the point he is drunk and hooking up with ramdom girls and later on the nite he dogs sammi out to the boys and gose into bed with her later that day sammi ask the boy what did ronnie do they had nothing to say but sammi for a few weeks did not know what was going on so the jcoww and snookie write a letter and agalian put the gril on loud speaker and then the war begain after things cooled down jcowws friendship with ronnie was distory Quotes *You just take your shirt off and they come to you, it's like a fly comes to sh*t. *Get ready to party, get out there, get filthy, creepy and weird. *If I was just gonna get sloppy, I should have just pounded out what’s her name on Friday night *That’s what you get for putting a fat girl’s ass in your face laughs that’s how you get pinkeye! *We hold hands in front of you, we cuddle in front of you, we make out in front of you, like what else do we need, do I need to beat it front of you, too? *The Ron-Ron Juice is the sh*t that gets the night going, I mean whenever that sh*t comes out it’s always a filthy night *I’m gonna break it down dancing, I love the beats, I got my creepy patent move *Yeah, we smushed *Mike would bang a Gatorade bottle if it had a pulse at this point. Seriously, he would *Nickers is like crying 'cause she got punched in the face and like The Bitchuation is creepin *Pauly pulled out his DJ equipment. He's got the Italian thing on the equipment, he has another Italian flag on his book bag, another Italian flag on his laptop. He's the ultimate guido, he really is *Pauly & Mike are always looking for girls, ya know what I mean? I think they're going fishing tonight. They'll probably scrape something off the boardwalk *You’re a stumpy bastard, too. Listen, with your Flinestone big toe, with your doorstop big toe *'''It was Nickers the whole time, just her drunk ass causing problems *Mike, he’s a creep, I mean at this point you’re lucky I don’t crack you in your face right now *Me and Sam actually leave around like 4 o’clock, we’ve been here since 12 o’clock, 5 hours is like enough *This whole thing is with Sam, she wants nothing to do with you. I closed that deal a long time ago; I already got the title for that closing Category:Cast Category:Male